Resources
Number One Title: Super Size Me! (http://tinyurl.com/apfmvd) – Film 1 Author: Morgan Spurlock Reason: This documentary follows a 30-day time period during which Morgan Spurlock limits himself to only eating McDonald’s food. It focuses on the drastic lifestyle effects as well as his psychological well-being. Essentially, the video is about him remaining focused throughout the entire film to prove his point. I believe that by watching it, I to, could achieve the same mindset in which I’d have a goal for myself that I’d stay focused on and accomplish. Number Two Title: How to use Sony Vegas Pro 8.0 (http://tinyurl.com/c9e8lk) – Other Media 1 Author: Pittimus84 Reason: This video is a tutorial on the basic features of the program I’ll be using to create and edit my video. By watching it, I’ll become familiar with the program and be able to more effectively utilize its numerous capabilities. Number Three Title: SSBB Combo Video: Linkaggedon (http://tinyurl.com/cqev2v) – Other Media 2 Author: Izaw91 Reason: This video is a great example of insanely beastly editing. By watching it, I can gleam some techniques that I can potentially use myself. Essentially, it’s an example of what my end product will be. Number Four Title: Advanced How To Play (SSBM) (http://tinyurl.com/yyrxe5) – Other Media 3 Author: Wak017 Reason: This video is also what my end product will be similar to. It too is a tutorial video, but on a different game. By watching it, I’ll have a much better idea of where I’ll want to lead my project and how I want the video to look. Number Five Title: Learning and using Vegas (http://tinyurl.com/d2rgl5) – Article 1 Author: Edward Troxel Reason: This is another tutorial on some of the features of the program I’ll be using. It’ll teach me a number of different techniques that I can use to create my product. By reading it, I hope to learn more about how to create and edit videos. Number Six Title: The Competitive Brawl: Hugs and Gimpy weigh in on SSBB (http://tinyurl.com/cw7vv3) – Interview 1 Author: Dac Vak Reason: This is an in-depth interview with two prominent players in the Smash world. Both have devoted large amounts of time to the game and as such, have displayed their focus. By reading this, I wish to learn how they benefited from their focus. Number Seven Title: Iwata Asks: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (http://tinyurl.com/2o8f9p) – Interview 2 Author: Satoru Iwata Reason: This is an interview between two large figures in the gaming world. Both have focused their lives on creating and enjoying games. By reading the interview between them, I hope to understand how to stay better focused and how one who is able to focus extremely well acts. Number Eight Title: Stay In Focus (http://tinyurl.com/bgber5) – Poem 1 Author: Michael Charles Messineo Reason: This poem interprets the art of focusing and explains, in a roundabout manner, how to stay focused. By reading it, I hope to gain a better understanding for focus as a whole. Number Nine Title: Auto Focus (http://www.alcoholicpoet.com/2006/04/auto-focus.html) – Poem 2 Author: alcoholic poet Reason: This poem explores a person who lacked focus in the beginning, or put it on “autopilot”, and how, in the end, because of his lack, ended up alone and lost. By reading this, I can gather that I should get focused and stay focused, all from the beginning. Number Ten Title: Patience (http://www.readbookonline.net/readOnLine/10924/)– Poem 3 Author: D. H. Lawrence Reason: This poem displays how the author stayed focused and held on to her calmness and patience, despite the fact that there were ominous winds coming through. It shows that one should always stay focused, no matter the circumstances. Number Eleven Title: Love, Hope, and Patience in Education (http://www.readbookonline.net/readOnLine/3916/) – Poem 4 Author: Samuel Taylor Coleridge Reason: This poem, found below, depicts someone who is teaching. No matter the circumstances, whether or not the children are paying attention, the person stays focused with the understanding that if she continues and tries, she will eventually succeed. Number Twelve Title: Focus Up Ahead (http://www.poetryinfocus.com/Poetry/Poem088.html) – Poem 5 Author: James O’Brien Reason: This poem, a portion of which is found below, always focuses ahead and holds in his mind that, in the end, he’ll be rewarded. He doesn’t look backwards, but rather, always forward, something I should do as well. Number Thirteen Title: This year I will--: how to finally change a habit, keep a resolution, or make a dream come true – Non-Fiction Book Author: M.J. Ryan Reason: Within this book, Ryan explains how to focus on a goal and create a concrete and practical strategy to follow through while dealing with all of life’s other difficulties. By reading this, I believe I can find an easier way to stay focused on a long-term goal similar to a New Year’s resolution. Number Fourteen Title: Personal Interview with SCOTU – Interview 3 Author: Andrew Ta Reason: I interviewed SCOTU, a professional, well-known brawler, over AIM, asking a number of questions about to which he replied. I can see how focus better applies to a real person. Annotated Bibliography Category:Kroova's Semester Project Category:Kroova's Semester Project